


Gym Is Hell - Or Not

by charlesdk



Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/pseuds/charlesdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott drags Stiles to the gym. Stiles hates him, but then quickly changes his mind when he sees Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Is Hell - Or Not

Stiles may have been on the lacrosse team and yes, he probably should have been pretty fit. But he spend every single game glued to the bench, so he wasn’t exactly the most in shape lacrosse player. Hell, he wouldn’t even call himself a lacrosse player by the time he graduated high school, when he had still only played in one game in his entire high school career.

So when he drunkenly accepted to start going to the gym with his best friend Scott, he regretted it the moment he started.

“This sucks,” Stiles said with a heavy sigh as he leaned against the pillar next to Scott who was currently working on his legs. The guy was barely out of breath and barely sweating, it was unfair to have a best friend as well in shape as Scott was, when Stiles was not.

“Stiles, we’ve only been here 20 minutes. Give it a chance, please.”

“I have given it a chance and all it got me was turning my body into a wet towel.” Stiles allowed his eyes to scan the room, finally looking around at the rest of the people at the gym - who were all in good shape, as he learned. “It’s embarrassing. Everyone but me is in fucking good shape and I’m over here sweating like a dumb pig.”

Scott rolled his eyes and stopped working, only to sit up and give Stiles the puppy eyes, the bastard. “Please. It’s good for you and you might end up liking it if you give it a chance.”

Stiles had to accept because fucking puppy eyes, and he found himself staring at a machine he had no idea what was even for. Scott was somewhere in the other end of the gym on a treadmill and Stiles just wanted to go home, get a bag of chips and play some video games like he had planned to do over summer break, before he had to go back to college.

He made the mistake, however to look in the mirror in front of him. And that’s when he spotted him.

A guy in a grey tank top doing pull ups not far from where Stiles stood complaining to himself.

And not only was that the prettiest ass he had ever seen, but those might be the prettiest back muscles he had ever laid eyes on.

“I changed my mind. I love this place,” Stiles declared the moment he made it over to Scott.

*

After that, Stiles kept coming back.

Not really to work out but to admire Pretty Back Muscles - or PBM for short - whom he assumed was a regular because the guy was there just as often as Stiles was. And Stiles was there a lot only to ogle and admire.

Stiles had game, okay? He may not have been in great shape but that didn’t mean he didn’t have a nice body. Because he did have a nice body and he knew it. It wasn’t fit, was a bit squishy a few places, especially around the hips and stomach, but he knew what he looked like and he was confident that at least a handful of people would gladly be all over him.

Stiles knew how to talk to people. He knew how to make them laugh and he knew how to flirt … sometimes.

But when it came to PBM, it was impossible for him to even start a conversation with him.

Not because the guy made him nervous or anything - except that he did, but that wasn’t the point - but because PBM was extremely focused on actually working out and he had earphones in his ears, constantly playing music and keeping him focused from the moment he arrived to the moment he left.

Stiles couldn’t even get a hello to this guy unless he stood right in front of him.

And with the death glares PBM had send that one busty woman that one time had anything to say, that was not a good idea if Stiles wanted him to actually like him.

At least enough so he could climb him or possibly do him from behind so he could get a great view of those pretty back muscles.

*

“How’s it going with Back Muscles?” Scott asked as he leaned back on the couch, another slice of pizza in his hands.

“Great. He’s been using the treadmill more these days, which is even more distracting than the pull ups,” Stiles answered without taking his eyes off the screen, his thumbs moving all over the controller in his hands in a flailing attempt at not dying during this boss fight.

Stiles didn’t need to turn around to know that Scott was giving him a look. “I don’t know, okay?” he admitted, shrugging. “I still haven’t said hi to him, let alone told him how his back muscles make me wanna cry ‘cause they’re that pretty. Hell, his entire body is gorgeous and his face is even more gorgeous, it’s super unfair for the rest of us.”

“I don’t understand why you haven’t went up and talked to him yet,” Scott murmured around a bite of pizza.

“Because he’s constantly listening to music and I’m not gonna disturb him in the middle of his workout. It’s too beautiful of a sight to stop him, especially when he does pull ups and flexes his gorgeous back muscles.” Stiles let out a dreamy sigh, although he would deny that for the rest of his life. “Besides, who are you to talk? It took like fucking forever till you gathered the courage to even talk to Allison, even though she was clearly into you the moment she laid eyes on you.”

“Stiles, it took me three days to go talk to Allison. You’ve been watching Back Muscles for three weeks now.”

Stiles fell silent as his character died on the screen. “… Shut up.”

Scott reached over and grabbed the controller from Stiles’ hands, pressing continue. “If you haven’t gotten the guy’s name before Friday, I’m gonna be your wing man and do it for you.”

*

Which was how Stiles found himself at the gym on Thursday, walking slowly over toward the free treadmill next to the one PBM was running on.

PBM was wearing a tank top that showed off his pretty back muscles perfectly - and also a bit of hips because the tank top had been pulled up a little from the time on the treadmill.

And of course, like every other time, those earphones were plugged in his ears and his eyes were glued to the traffic outside the window in front of him.

Stiles sucked in a deep breath and got onto the treadmill.

He started out slow because he wasn’t a complete idiot. But it didn’t take long before he turned up the speed in an attempt to keep up with PBM.

But after only ten minutes, he had to stop, lean over the machine and gasp after his breath.

Maybe he just wasn’t cut out for working out in a gym.

Stiles groaned and wanted so desperately to be swallowed right then and there so he didn’t have to lift his head and see PBM give him a judging glance. He really didn’t need to be judged, especially not from hot guys with pretty back muscles.

He nearly stopped breathing when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and when he lifted his head to see who it was, he was met with green eyes, a soft smile and a concerned look from none other than Pretty Back Muscles.

Who had apparently stopped running just because Stiles was possibly dying.

From running on a treadmill.

It was ridiculous.

“Hey, you okay?” Well hello, Stiles wouldn’t mind hearing that voice moan his name.

Swallowing thickly, his throat burning, he nodded stiffly and slowly stood up, noting that PBM hadn’t moved his hand from his shoulder yet. He didn’t mind. “Yep. Just, y'know, dying a little. Partially from this death machine here and partially from embarrassment.”

PBM huffed a quick laugh, his hand finally sliding down Stiles’ shoulder and then off entirely. “We’ve all been there. I’m Derek.”

“Stiles, the guy who’ll be avoiding you and just going back to admiring from a distance after this embarrassing encounter.”

PBM - Derek - grinned at him and moved just a bit closer. “Instead of avoiding me, I could help you train?”

Stiles thought about it for only a split second before he accepted.

Which was probably a mistake but at least he could see those pretty back muscles better up close and feel those strong hands help him with the heavy weights.

It was great.

*

It took exactly one week before Stiles got tired of being in the gym and throw flirting comments at Derek who was apparently the most oblivious person on the planet because the flirting didn’t seem to do shit on this guy.

It was a warm Friday afternoon and Stiles was slowing down on the treadmill after holding out for five whole minutes, which earned him a high five from Derek next to him.

With a heavy sigh, Stiles sat down on the windowsill and leaned against the cool glass, taking a large sip from the bottle of water before he turned his attention to Derek. Derek who was still running on the treadmill and looking gorgeous as ever.

“You know what the best type of workout is?” Stiles ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back with a bit of the sweat that had formed on his forehead.

“What?” Derek sounded slightly out of breath, and he slowed down the pace of his running a little, like he always did when Stiles was done and started rambling from the side line.

“Sex.”

Stiles bit back a laugh when Derek nearly tripped at that.

Derek quickly recovered, though, stopped the treadmill and stepped off, grabbing the water bottle from Stiles to drink about half of what was left.

When he was finished, he lowered it and grinned at Stiles. “Well, how 'bout we try that instead?

*

Derek may have gorgeous back muscles but those were nowhere near the beauty of his moaning face.

But damn, those back muscles absolutely were pretty and Stiles couldn’t get enough.

Sex was definitely a better workout than dying at the gym.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](http://hoechlbutt.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
